Devil's Desire
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: After possessing the body of my boyfriend, Lucifer comes to visit me and sees in me a potential demon and a cure to his loneliness. Knowing Lucifer was once an angel, I'm determined to find some of his lost goodness. The story will better than this summary, I promise. Rated M for possible smut in later chapters. Lucifer/OC
1. Nick

Me and Nick were both asleep when Nick woke up, feeling restless and he pulled his hands out from under the duvet. When he looked at them, they were covered in blood and when he saw them, he threw back the covers over him and saw more blood on his t-shirt and over the sheets; it looked like someone had just bled to death.  
Slightly anxious, Nick jumped out of bed and switched on the bedside light. When he turned back to the bed, he was glad to see me still asleep but was shocked to see there was no blood. The sheets were clean and white.  
"All right, keep it together. Keep it together, man," Nick said aloud, to himself.  
He turned off the light and got back into bed, cuddling up to me but it wasn't me; in my place was some other woman, a woman with blood on her cheek and as Nick squinted in the dark, he realized he knew the woman. It was Sarah, his late wife, and he couldn't understand why she was in my place.  
Where was I? Was I okay? What had happened to me?  
Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Nick.  
"It's you Nick. You're special. You're chosen."  
'Oh god, what the hell is going on? What's happening to me? I'm losing my mind,' he thought to himself, covering his face with his hand and shaking his head. When he looked back, Sarah was gone and I was back where I was before, waking up and rolling onto my back.  
"Nick?" I mumbled. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, sugar, go back to sleep," he replied and wrapped an arm around me, trying to get back to sleep but everything that just happened was going round in head.  
Eventually, after keeping his eyes closed for so long, Nick fell to sleep.

The next day, nothing strange happened so Nick put it down to a dream. Until the evening, when I was at work and Nick was pacing around the house, carrying his sons teddy and blanket.  
He hadn't got round to getting rid of his son's things yet, it was still too painful.  
His son and wife had been killed six months ago and he still hadn't managed to recover from it; his son was only a baby, just four months old! He still couldn't believe how understanding I was.  
Nick noticed that the baby rocker in the room had started to rock by itself. It was next to a cardboard box with a few more things of his sons and as he approached the rocker, baby's crying started coming from inside the box.  
Nick dug through the box and pulled out a baby monitor. Staring at it, he listened to the crying.  
Seriously, what on earth was going on?  
He headed to the nursery and opened the door, slowly, still listening. Inside the room, he stared at the crib and the crying stopped.  
When Nick turned on the rooms light, the crying started again and blood started pouring out of the crib, onto the carpet.  
"No," Nick cried, quietly.  
At the crib, he fell to his knees and started sobbing; when he raised his head, the bleeding had stopped and everything was clean. It was just like the night before!  
Oh Jesus, what was happening to him? Why was this happening?  
When I got back from work, Nick was sat on the sofa, holding his sons teddy and blanket, looking shaken and he had obviously been drinking, but wasn't drunk just yet.  
"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to him, putting my arms around him. "Had a bad day?"  
"You could say that, something's happening to me. I keep seeing stuff, I feel like I'm losing my mind," he shook his head, clearly upset.  
I didn't say anything but got behind Nick and started rubbing his shoulders.  
"It's okay, it's going to be okay. You've got me and I'm not going anywhere," I whispered.  
He rolled his head round and started to relax into the massage. "What have I done to deserve you?"  
"You haven't done anything, you're just lucky," I joked and it felt good to hear him laugh.  
As I had worked late into the night, it was about half past ten, nearly eleven o'clock.  
"Come on, lets go to bed, baby," I said with my arms wrapped round him.  
"Yeah, okay," Nick agreed and followed me.  
Once we had both changed and got into bed, Nick shuffled down the bed and lay with his head on my chest.  
"I'm going to help you get through this," I stroked his hair.  
He looked up at me and smiled. "You're so good to me."  
When he had shuffled back up the bed, he leant over and kissed me, the smell of alcohol clinging to him. I loved the feel of his stubble against my chin and his soft, warm lips.  
"Mmm," I mumbled against them and this time, it was my turn to put my head on his chest.  
"Goodnight sugar," Nick put his hands around my waist.  
"Night baby," I rubbed him and we both fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Nick woke up and his eyes flew open; he looked around the room but I wasn't next to him. He was in the room by himself.  
"Nick," a woman's voice said.  
Nick sat up, hoping it was me and I'd been to the toilet but instead, Sarah stood at the end of the bed.  
"Nick. You're dreaming Nick. But it doesn't mean this isn't real."  
"Sarah? Nick asked.  
"I'm not your wife, Nick. I'm an angel," Sarah told him.  
"An angel?"  
"My name is Lucifer."  
Clearly Nick was dreaming and none of this was really happening.  
"Sure. Naturally. Um . . .Could you do me a favor there, Satan, and remind me to quit drinking before I go to bed?"  
"I'm here because you're special, Nick. There's very, very few people like you," Lucifer, inside Sarah, told Nick.  
"Is that so?" Nick asked, still in disbelief.  
"You're a vessel-a very powerful vessel."  
Nick swung round, putting his feet on the floor. "Meaning what, exactly?"  
"I need to take control of your mind and your body. To be honest, it'll probably be unpleasant for you. But it is necessary," Lucifer explained.  
"Okay, look . . .if it's just the same to you, I think I'd like to wake up now," Nick said, starting to freak out a little. This was all starting to seem like a nightmare. Nick didn't like nightmares.  
"I told you, this is real. Don't be afraid. This is your choice."  
Lucifer moved around the bed and sat down next to him.  
"You need to invite me in."  
"Even if this is real-which it's not, but assuming it was . . .why the hell would I do something like that?" Nick looked at Sarah/Lucifer and frowned.  
"You people misunderstand me. You call me 'Satan' and 'devil' but . . .do you know my crime? I loved god too much. And for that he betrayed me, punished me," Lucifer said and the hurt blatant in her eyes. "Just as he's punished you. After all, how could god stand by idly while that man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds?"  
Nick swallowed, avoiding looking at her.  
"There are only two rational answers, Nick-either he's sadistic or he simply doesn't care. You're angry. You have every right to be angry. I'm angry too. That's why I want to find him-hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us, like playthings."  
"If I help you . . .can you bring back my family?" Nick asked. He loved me but he missed his wife and son.  
"'I'm sorry, I can't. But I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you, Nick. And I can give you justice. Peace," Lucifer offered him.  
Nick thought about it, thought about how much pain he was in over the death of his family and the thought of peace sounded so appealing.  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" He questioned her.  
"Because contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. I don't need to. What I need . . .is you, Nick, I need you to say yes," she answered him.  
He remembered the empty baby rocker, the blood pouring from it and considered what Lucifer had said; she was right, god could have stopped all this from happening. Wasn't god supposed to love mankind? Nick wanted justice and if that meant proving to god that we were more than toys, then so be it.  
"Then yes," Nick said, accepting what Lucifer was offering.  
The high-pitch screech of angel speech and the blinding white light woke up me, terrified.  
"Nick?!" I screamed and jumped out of bed, looking for Nick but I couldn't open my eyes.  
When the light faded and I could see without my eyes burning, I looked around but couldn't see Nick anywhere.  
What had just happened? Where was my boyfriend.  
"Nick?! Nick, where are you?!" I shouted and ran from room to room, the bathroom, the nursery, the kitchen but I couldn't find him.  
Nick was gone.


	2. Meeting Lucifer

It had been three weeks since Nick had invited Lucifer to use him as a vessel and in that time he was trapped inside Lucifer's mind while Lucifer was hunting down Sam Winchester.  
He'd finally managed to work his way into Sam's dreams, like he had Nick's but still didn't have a location.  
"You freed me," Lucifer told him.  
Sam stood up, backed away and looked at Lucifer, presenting himself as Nick, wearing Nick's vessel.  
"That's right. You know who I am."  
"Lucifer," Sam said.  
"You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?"  
"What do you want with me?" Sam asked.  
"Thanks to you, I walk the earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything," Lucifer answered.  
"I don't want anything from you," Sam said, adamantly.  
"I'm so sorry, Sam, I-I really am, but Nick is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel," Lucifer explained.  
"No," Sam said without hesitation.  
"Yes."  
"No. That'll never happen," Sam fought.  
"I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it," Lucifer, through Nick's vessel, smiled smugly.  
"You need my consent," Sam pointed out.  
"Of course. I'm an angel."  
"I will kill myself before letting you in."  
"I'll just bring you back," Lucifer shrugged and sighed. "Sam, my heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way . . .but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me."  
"You're wrong," Sam shook his head.  
"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."  
"Why me?"  
"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you," Lucifer said and vanished.

* * *

When Lucifer was back in Hell, he was walking around, thinking what to do.  
"It's been three weeks since your love has seen you, maybe we should pay her a visit, explain what's going on?" Lucifer spoke aloud to Nick inside him.  
"_No, leave her alone, please. This involves me. Just me. You don't need her,_" Nick's voice said inside Lucifer's head.  
"But Nick, she's helped you through these past months, restored just a small amount of that happiness. Maybe she could do the same for me, you have no idea how lonely it is when your family has taken your fathers side and turned their backs on you," Lucifer replied.  
"_Don't go near her!_" Nick commanded but Lucifer wouldn't listen and seconds later, he was stood outside Nick's home, where I still lived.  
I sat inside, on the sofa, thinking about Nick. Three weeks! Where had he gone? Why did he just disappear? Did he leave me? Surely he would have kept his house and asked me to leave instead, though.  
I heard a noise behind me and turned around; I couldn't believe what I saw.  
"Nick? Oh my god, Nick! Where have you been?" I cried and ran over to him.  
I threw my arms around him and when he hugged me back, I pulled away.  
I don't know how or why but something inside me told me this was not the man I loved.  
"Who are you? You're not my Nick."  
"You're very observant. I am an angel using your beloved as a vessel," the person in front of me said.  
"An . . .angel?"  
"I believe you may have heard of me. My name is Lucifer, I believe I'm quite popular."  
"Lucifer as in . . .Satan? Satan isn't real," I laughed, nervously and shook my head.  
"I beg to differ, beautiful," Lucifer said as he vanished and reappeared behind me.  
I gasped and spun round. Covering my mouth, I asked, quietly, "what have you done with Nick? Where is he? Is he in . . ."  
"No, he's not in Hell, he's in here with me. If you are aware of why I fell, then you should know why I want justice. The same goes for your boyfriend. After what happened to his wife and son, he wants justice. God could have stopped it but he chose not to, after all."  
I couldn't say anything, just stare at Lucifer with my mouth open.  
"I thought I should pay a little visit to explain where Nick was and what had happened to him. I wasn't aware the woman he loved would be so breath-taking."  
This wasn't the Lucifer I had imagined, I thought Lucifer was supposed to be evil and nasty but it seems I was wrong. Maybe there was some good angel in him after all. Maybe I could get them to resurface.  
Wait? Was I really having impure thoughts about Lucifer?  
"I believe you would make one striking demon and unspeakable company," Lucifer brushed my hair behind my ear. "I will be seeing you soon, beautiful."  
He vanished in front of my eyes and I was left speechless, wondering if I had imagine what just happened but knowing that I hadn't.  
I dropped back down onto the sofa and repeated everything Lucifer had just said to me.  
A striking demon. Unspeakable company. Was he really inviting me to become a demon and keep him company, be with him, become the female antichrist? Could I really do that? Leave my life and just . . .die so I could reside in Hell with Lucifer?  
The fact that he looked like Nick and Nick was still inside him somewhere made it tempting and what intrigued me even more was that Lucifer was not how I had pictured him. There was something inside him somewhere that was good, no matter how small, and I was going to find it!  
"_I won't let you destroy her! Don't take her life, her innocence_," Nick begged Lucifer when they have left.  
"But Nick, you must think of it this way, if she was to join me, she would be joining us; you would be with her again . . .in a way. Don't you miss her? Don't you want her with you? With us?" Lucifer asked.  
"_I don't want her with you, you will make her evil_."  
"In these past three weeks, have I done anything that could be classed as remotely evil?"  
The inside of Lucifer's head was filled with silence and he smiled with triumph.  
"Now, I have some demons to see to."  
"_But demons are evil, I have seen what the demons do to humans here, and you want to turn her into one!_" Nick cried out, giving Lucifer a headache.  
"Please. Lower the volume. I will give you my word that I will not let her become what you have seen," Lucifer said and Nick had no choice but to believe him. He was told, like Sam Winchester, that he'd never be lied to.  
Lucifer continued to walk the halls of Hell, thinking of the situation he was in with Sam Winchester and knew he was going to have to find one of his brothers and face him, the brother that was protecting both of the Winchester brothers, but he also knew there would be less trouble if he had a human with him. There was only one human he could think of.

* * *

I got back from work, made my way into the living room and let out a little squeak of surprise when I saw someone lurking in the dark.  
"Don't be afraid, it's me," a male voice said, a male voice that I recognized as Nick. Well, what used to be Nick anyway.  
"Lucifer," I said, turning on the lights.  
"I have to go and see one of my fellow angels and would prefer not to do it alone," Lucifer said, jumping straight into explaining why he was there.  
"And you want me to go with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"_Don't do it! Say no_!" Nick shouted inside Lucifer, hoping I'd sense him somehow.  
"There will be less trouble if I have a human with me; I give you my word that you won't be hurt."  
I couldn't deny that he was very convincing and, using the vessel of Nick, I found it extremely difficult to keep my feelings for him at bay, especially as Lucifer actually seemed to be quite charming.  
"Okay, I'll go with you," I agreed and when he stepped into the light, I saw his face properly. "What's happened to Nick's body?" I reached forward and touched Lucifer's forehead where there were patches of what looked like burning skin.  
"Nick's body is finding it a little hard to contain me," he answered.  
"What?!"  
"Don't panic, I'm finding a solution to fix it. Shall we go?" Lucifer held out his hand.  
I looked at it and stretched out my hand to reach it.


	3. Lust?

I took Lucifer's hand and seconds later, we were in a dark room. "Whoa."  
Lucifer just looked at me, smiled, and then looked ahead of him.  
I followed his stare and in a circle of flames stood a man with dark hair, wearing a suit and a trenchcoat. There was no question about it that this man undeniably sexy.  
"Lucifer," he said with a deep, rough voice.  
"So I take it you're here with the Winchesters," Lucifer guessed.  
"I came alone."  
"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right? Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile."  
"Yes," Castiel confirmed.  
"What was that like?" Lucifer tilted his head, curious.  
Castiel looked around and then looked past Lucifer to me.  
"Um. Slow. Confining."  
"What a peculiar thing you are."  
Castiel took another look at me and said, "you have a human with you."  
"You are very observant, Castiel," Lucifer replied, sarcastically.  
"Why?" Castiel asked.  
"Why are you with the Winchesters?"  
"I pulled Dean from Hell, we have a bond," Castiel answered.  
"Well, I have a bond with this young human," Lucifer turned to me.  
I wondered whether he was lying to this . . .angel but thought about Nick inside of him and didn't question it. Instead, I watched him walked into the light toward Castiel.  
Castiel frowned at the burn marks on Lucifer's face.  
"What's wrong with your vessel?"  
Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, can't contain me forever so-"  
I gritted my teeth, trying not to imagine the outcome of my boyfriend's body.  
"So-" Castiel interrupted and stepped closer, trying to get into Lucifer's face but stopped when he reached the fire.  
"You're not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you."  
'Who was Sam Winchester? What would happen to Nick when Lucifer left him? Would he come back or would he . . .die?' Lots of questions circled round my head.  
"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels."  
"You really have to ask?"  
"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven want to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?" Lucifer asked.  
This was the first time since I'd met him that I'd seen any of the true Lucifer, the Lucifer that people thought he was; he was trying to turn another angel against god.  
"I'll die first," Castiel refused his offer.  
"I suppose you will."  
We both looked to our right when a small, brown haired woman entered.  
"I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now at least. What should I do with them?" She aimed the question at Lucifer.  
"Leave them alone," he instructed.  
"I-I'm sorry but are you sure? Shouldn't we-"  
It occurred to me then that Lucifer really did rule Hell; even the demons, I guess that's what she was, bowed down to him.  
"Trust me child, everything happens for a reason."  
Lucifer's hands found their way to the woman's face and stroked her cheeks.  
When I felt a twinge of jealousy, I tried to convince myself it was because it was Nick's body doing so and not that I was growing an attraction to Lucifer.  
"Well Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?" Lucifer let go of the demon's face and turned to the angel, proposing the offer once more.

* * *

Lucifer grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew, we were in a field, surrounded by men.  
I looked around at them and Lucifer just shook his head. "Don't worry about them, they wouldn't dare hurt you."  
"Why do you need me here, now, if all you are doing is digging a hole?" I asked.  
"I like your company."  
A warm feeling spread through me and I just continued to watch him dig.  
"Hey!"  
The shout startled me and I spun round to see two men amongst all the others.  
One was tall and one was short and I saw the tall one readying a shotgun.  
Lucifer dropped the shovel and just casually turned to look at them.  
"You wanted to see me?" The guy with shotgun asked. It must have been Sam Winchester.  
"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you, not really," Lucifer replied.  
"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you," the shorter brother aimed a gun at Lucifer's head and I started chewing my lip nervously. "So suck it."  
The gun was fired and Lucifer dropped down to the floor, a bullet wound between the eyes.  
"No!" I screamed and ran over to him.  
The two brothers looked at me, shocked, as I bent down rolling him onto his back.  
"You just killed Nick as well!" I cried at them.  
All of a sudden, Lucifer inhaled and shifted a little.  
"Oh god," I sighed and dropped my head onto his chest.  
"Owwww," he said, almost childishly and even though I was upset, I had to laugh.  
He reached up and put his hands on my shoulders, moving me out of the way as he stood up, causing Sam to look horrified.  
"Where did you get that?" Lucifer asked and punched the smaller brother, Dean. The power Lucifer had must have been great because Dean flew back into a tree.  
Turning to Sam, he asked, "now, where were we?"  
I stood up and watched Lucifer and Sam face each other.  
"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."  
Lucifer picked up the shovel and moved two scoops of dirt.  
"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Lucifer asked Sam, who was checking his brothers pulse. "End this whole discussion? That's crazy right?"  
"It's never gonna happen!" Sam shouted back.  
I was still stood behind Lucifer and I had the feeling this was something I just shouldn't be witnessing.  
"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit," Lucifer said, still filling his hole.  
I still continued to worry what would happen to Nick and his body. Even if I did accept Lucifer's offer and chose to be by his side, I didn't want him inside that huge body in front of us.  
"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"  
Nope, definitely didn't want Lucifer inside this douche.  
"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. And all that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it," Lucifer egged him on, winding him up.  
It obviously had the opposite effect because Sam visibly calmed down. Instead his looked round at the men surrounding us who were doing nothing.  
I was shocked when the next thing that happened was Lucifer telling Sam that the people in the town we were in he hadn't had demons possess, were sent down to hell, starting with women and children.  
Was I wrong about Lucifer? Was there really not even the slightest bit of goodness left in him because what he had just done was wrong, was evil.  
"I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand," Lucifer said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.  
Admittedly, even I was confused by what he meant.  
Lucifer dropped the shovel and looked at Sam.  
"I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael-Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. All because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would."  
Everything that Lucifer had just told Sam, that's another reason I had a soft spot for him.  
Lucifer turned to the demons around us and asked them to repeat everything he said.  
"We offer up our lives, blood, souls . . . To complete this tribute . . ."  
I looked around me as, one by one, the demons flashed gold and fell over dead. Even Sam and Dean, who was now awake, turned to stare.  
"What? They're just demons," Lucifer shrugged.  
When the ground started to rumble, I ran over to Lucifer and stood behind him, grabbing his arm; the angel, Castiel, that I had met earlier, appeared in between Sam and Dean and I saw him hold a finger up to his lips.  
What exactly was he planning to do? My question was answered when all three of them disappeared.


End file.
